Twisted Life
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Totally AU. Warning!: Self harm mentioned in this story. 16 yr old Olivia is depressed, she is constantly being hit by her drunken mother and she has no friends to turn to. Olivia and Elliot story, of course.
1. Hurt

**Twisted Life**

**A/N: I hope I would try something new. Please let me know what you think. Please no rude reviews.**

Chapter 1- Hurt

Olivia came home from school to her mother, who was already on the way to being drunk. Her mother noticed 2 fresh cuts on her left wrist. She grabbed Olivia by the arm.

"What the hell are you doing, mum?"

"Pull up your sleeve, missy"

"But mum…."

"No excuses, now!" Serena said more forcefully.

Olivia tried to pull her wrist out of her mother's grip, but her mother was too strong for her and she pushed up the sleeve on Olivia's coat. Serena was angry at what she saw, at least 3 more fairly fresh cuts and about 5 or 6 scars all long her arm. "What did you start doing this, Olivia?"

Olivia looked away, so her mother wouldn't see her tears.

"Olivia Louise Benson, answer me, right this instant"

"Fine! I started a couple of weeks ago, you happy?"

Serena slapped Olivia in the face. "Watch your mouth, you little bitch!"

Olivia had had enough of the bashings, so as soon as Serena left to go to some pub, Olivia ran upstairs in to her room and packed a bag of clothes and other important things and she ran out the door, away from her mother, and the bashings.

She ran down the street, even though it was almost midnight. She was now walking 7 blocks away from home, when she was grabbed from behind, Olivia thrashed about, to try loosening her attacker's grip, so she could run, but it didn't help, the man was way too strong. The tall, muscly man with a shaved head and tattoos smacked Olivia against the wall. "Stay still, you little whore, or I'll be attempted to kill you"

He then took of his pants and boxers before ripping off Olivia's underwear from underneath her skirt and the man proceeded to rape her. Blood was dripping on the ground, it was hurting so bad, she was crying from the pain and the fear.

When Serena finally stumbled in to the house, it was close to 4am, so she assumed that Olivia was asleep. So she stumbled to the couch and passed out.

Serena finally woke at 7:46am, she expected Olivia to be up and getting ready for school, but the house was silent. Serena got up and started searching for her. "Where's that little bitch?" Serena thought as she walked up to Olivia's room.

She knocked on the closed bedroom door. No answer, so she opened the door. The bed was made like usual; everything was still neatly in place. She walked over to the dressing table and opened a drawer, only to find it empty, the same with the rest of the drawers. All her clothes were missing. Serena screamed. "That selfish little bitch!"

Serena called Olivia's mobile phone, only to find it sitting in the top drawer of Olivia's bed side cupboard. "Fuck this, I needa drink." And with that she went to the pub.

**A/N: What did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Help Is on The Way

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, thanx to Dramawit17, Gilmore-fan-SvU-feak and ghettobabe510 for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. So here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2- Help is On The Way**

Some street in Manhattan.

Olivia had now finally worked up the energy to walk, but only a couple blocks to Central Park. She sat on a bench and watched some guys playing soccer. Until one of them stopped playing and ran up to her.

"Why is he running toward me" Olivia thought, then she noticed that she was crying.

The teenage boy squatted down in front of her and placed a caring hand on her thigh just about her knee.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry. My name's Elliot. What's your's?"

Olivia wiped away her tears, "I'm Olivia"

Elliot sat down on the bench beside Olivia.

"Well, Olivia. Are you ok? Who hurt you?"

Olivia was crying harder now, so Elliot cautiously put his arms around her, expecting her to freak, but she didn't. She sobbed in to his chest. When she was finished crying, she finally spoke in just above a whisper. "I was r-raped"

"Oh my God. I'm taking you to Mt Sinai. Come on"

Elliot helped her up and they started to walk but after 5 steps, Olivia collapsed.

Elliot called to one of his friends, "Hey Matt! Use your cell and call 911"

"You got it, El!"

[10 Minutes Later

Olivia was still unconscious and they put her in the back of the ambulance. The EMTs wouldn't let Elliot in, because he wasn't family. So he got his friend Matt to take him.

[2 Hours Later

Elliot was still waiting in the waiting room, when the doctor came out.

"Who's here for Olivia Benson"

Elliot got up. "I am"

"Where's her mother, she was contacted"

"Well, she hasn't come. I'm the one that help Olivia in the park"

The doctor sighed. "Ok, you can go in"

Elliot walked in to the room to see that Olivia was just waking up. "Elliot?"

"Hey Olivia. You don't mind me sitting with you, do you?"

Olivia shook her head, "no please, have a seat. My mother won't come. I would love the company. Tell me about yourself"

"She's just recently been attacked, and she still is the nicest, caring beautiful girl, I've ever seen" Elliot thought as he sat down.

"Well…. My name is Elliot Cameron Stabler. I'm 18 and I go to Queens High School. I have 5 brothers and sisters. How about you?"

Well. Um. Ok. My name is Olivia Louise Benson. I'm 16. I. Um. Go to Manhattan South Junior High School. Um. I am the product of my mother's rape" Olivia said and quickly looked away.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and caressed the top of it with his thumb. "It's ok, I'm here to help"

Olivia looked at Elliot again, "but you barely know me. Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Nope you won't. To be honest, I think I've fallen in love with you"

Olivia laughed and smiled. "Really?"

"Yep"

Olivia leaned over and gently kissed Elliot on the cheek and Elliot blushed.

"Aw! Did Elliot just blush" Olivia laughed.

"Can I ask you something serious for a second?"

"Um sure"

"Did you take the tablets the doctor gave you?"

"All but one"

"Which one didn't you take?"

Olivia looked away.

"Olivia?"

Olivia sighed then looked at Elliot. "I didn't take the birth control one"

"How come?"

"Cos I want a baby. I want someone to love and someone to love me back, cos my mum don't love me"

"I do. And if you're pregnant, I'll help you take care of the baby"

Olivia smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. I love you"

"I love you too" Olivia replied and kissed Elliot again.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Please review. **


	3. Love and Oh No's!

**A/N: **** Oh man, I so love days off school cos I can write all day!!! Hahaha! Anyways thanks to GiLmOrE-fan-SvU-feak and ghettobabe510 for your reviews! **

**I don't own Law and Order: SVU, but I'll wish for it, for my birthday, which is very soon!!!**

[4 Weeks Later

Olivia is now living with Elliot in his mother's house. Olivia found her to be very caring and supportive and she even bought a big bed for Elliot and Olivia to share.

Olivia hasn't seen her mother, since she went home to collect the rest of her personal belongings, Serena was not impressed.

5:06am Sunday

Elliot woke to the unmistakeable noise of vomiting, and then he noticed Olivia wasn't in bed beside him. He got up and went in to the bathroom, Olivia was holding on to the toilet like it was going to save her life and her head was hanging over it.

Elliot sat behind her and held back her hair and rubbed her back. "It's alright, baby. I'm here now"

Olivia was crying, when she was finished she laid back in to Elliot's chest for support, and she finally spoke, "when the doctor told me I was pregnant, I didn't expect this"

"Well, I'm here for you, babe and so is my mum"

Elliot scooped Olivia off the cold floor and took her bed to bed. He held her close till she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead, before drifting off back to sleep himself.

When he was woke again, it was almost 8am, and Olivia was still asleep. She actually looked peaceful for once, she finally wasn't having an nightmares.

He got up and went in to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking breakfast. "Hey, El. I heard you and Liv up a few hours ago, did the morning sickness kick in?"

Elliot sat down at the table and sighed. "Yeah, I don't know how long she was sick before I woke to help her. I feel sorry for her"

Rebecca sat beside her son, "El, she'll be fine, it should settle down in a few months, just continue to support her. It's a really sweet thing that you are doing. She's a very lovely young lady and I'm here to support the both of you"

Just then they heard a yawn from behind them and saw Olivia stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Liv"

"Morning, Rebecca"

Elliot stood up and walked to Olivia and gave her a kiss before walking her to the table.

"I made your favourite, Liv. Pancakes. I wanted to make something, I know doesn't make you sick"

Olivia smiled, "thank you so much" and with that she dug in.

[2 Hours Later

Elliot and Olivia were snuggled up together on the front porch swing.

"Liv, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure"

They got to a lake about 5 blocks away and Olivia sat down on the bench, because she felt the urge to throw up and she tried to hold it back.

Elliot got down on one knee in front of her to propose, but she quickly pushed him out of the way and bolted to a near by tree. She stood beside it and leaned over and throw up the pancakes she had for breakfast, as Elliot rubbed her back, and then something he least expected happened, he was shocked.

"Liv?"

**A/N: WAHAHA!! A cliff hanger! Please review!**


	4. Baby

**A/N: WAHA! I was evil for leaving it like that! Lol! But now u will know what happened. Anyways I don't own Law and Order: SVU, u all know that!**

Chapter 4- Scare

Olivia dropped right in to Elliot's arms. He stroked her cheek and she groaned.

"Liv? Baby, you ok?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "yeah, I'm fine. I just needa lie down"

Elliot helped Olivia on to the bench and sat her down, before grabbing out his mobile phone and calling his mother.

"Hey mum"

"Hey son, did you propose yet?"

"Mum, please come get up from the lake, Liv fainted"

"Oh my God, I'm on my way"

[15 Minutes Later

Elliot and his mother helped Olivia inside and in to bed.

"El, you stay with Liv"

Elliot nodded and let Olivia snuggle in to him.

Rebecca returned with a glass of cold water, a cold wet face cloth and a thermometer. She passed the face cloth to Elliot, who put it on Olivia's head and then Rebecca gave Olivia the glass. Olivia sat up slightly and took a few sips before laying back down and putting the glass on the bedside table.

Rebecca put the thermometer in Olivia's mouth. Beep.

"You're ok, honey. Normal temperature. You're just exhausted. Don't worry sweetie, it happened to me the 1st time too"

"Thank you" Liv whispered before exhaustion took over.

Rebecca smiled. "Poor little thing. El, you better stay with her, she might be a little confused when she wakes"

"Don't worry mum, I'm not planning on leaving her side"

[5 Hours Later

Olivia woke to find Elliot rubbing her back. "Huh?"

"It's alright, sweetie. Do you remember what happened at the park"

Olivia thought for moment, "No, what did happen?"

"You were sick then you fainted"

"Oh, ok"

"Come on, let's get you some fresh air, it's a nice night"

Olivia sat up slowly with Elliot's help and they proceeded to go outside, where they found Rebecca on the porch swing.

"Hi guys. How you feeling, Liv?"

"Hi, yeah I'm fine thanks"

"Mum, she doesn't remember fainting"

"El, honey, that's normal, she was exhausted, she's fine" Rebecca replied after checking Olivia's forehead for a temperature.

[3 ½ Months Later

Olivia was till suffering from occasional morning sickness and she was now showing. She was proud of her baby bump, even if she did have people staring at her because she was only 16. Today she was going to find out the sex"

7:30am

"Hey Liv, wake up, babe"

Olivia stirred and woke. "I'm up, I'm up"

Olivia had a shower, while Elliot had breakfast and then they swapped.

9:09am

"Olivia Benson" Dr Carter called.

Olivia and Elliot followed Dr Carter in and Olivia sat on the exam table.

"Hi guys, how are you both today?"

"Great" they both replied in unison.

Dr Carter checked Olivia over. "Ok, everything looks fine, time for the ultrasound"

Olivia lifted her top and winced when the doctor put the ultrasound gel on her stomach, because it was cold.

"You wanna know the sex?"

"Yes, please"

"Ok, kids, you are having a……..

**A/N: Another cliff hanger. Please review. What sex do u think Liv's baby should be? **


	5. Baby Names

**A/N****: Here is the next chapter, read and enjoy! Oh and please review.!! I don't own anything only my brain!!! Lol!**

"Ok, kids, you are having a girl. Congratz"

Olivia was so happy, "Oh my God, a little girl, El" Olivia said as she adjusted her top then got off the table.

"Thanks, doctor"

"My pleasure, see you, next time"

Elliot and Olivia held hands as they walked to the car. "What should we name her?"

"Not sure yet, but I think we should have Rebecca as her middle name after your mum?"

"Yeah, good choice, babe"

When they got home, Rebecca was anxiously waiting for them. "Well, what is my "grandbaby?"

Rebecca had taken to Olivia and the unborn baby, and since Olivia and Elliot were going to get married when Olivia was legally allowed. She called the unborn child, her grandbaby.

The 3 sat on the porch swing.

"It's a little girl, mum" Elliot said proudly as if the child was biologically his.

"And Rebecca, I would love to give her your name as her middle name, after you"

Rebecca was so happy, and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "I'd be honoured, honey. Thank you"

[That Night

Olivia and Elliot were lying in bed together talking, Elliot had his hand on Olivia's belly'

"Woah! Hello, in there"

"Was that what I thought it was, Liv?"

"Yep, she just kicked"

Elliot was so happy, he called his mum in.

"Hey mum!"

Rebecca came walking in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come here" Elliot said.

Rebecca walked over and Elliot took her hand and placed it on Olivia's belly. Rebecca smiled, "Oh my God, my grandbaby is moving. Hello in there. I think that your mummy and daddy should call you, Caitlyn Rebecca Olivia Stabler" Rebecca looked up at Olivia to see her response. Olivia was smiling.

"I like it. How about you, El?"

"Yep. Caitlyn Rebecca Olivia Stabler it is"

**A/N: That's it for that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Welcome to the Stablers!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter…. Let me know what you think!! Thanx to all you wonderful people that reviewed!!!**

**I don't own anything, maybe only my brain.**

Chapter 6- Welcome!

Olivia was getting bigger and bigger as time went by. She and Elliot loved feeling the baby kick and move around everyday.

10:52am Tuesday

Olivia was helping Rebecca around the house, as much as she could since she was 8 ½ months pregnant, while Elliot was at college.

Olivia doubled over in pain. "Oh my God! Olivia cried as she had her first contraction.

Rebecca heard Olivia and came running in. "Oh my gosh, Liv. Is it time, honey?"

Olivia nodded as she breathed through the pain.

"Ok, let's get you to hospital"

"Please call, El"

"Of course, honey"

As Rebecca helped Olivia in the car, she rang Elliot.

"Hey El"

"Hey Mum, what's up?"

"Liv's in labour, meet us at Mt Sinai"

After 6 hours, Olivia couldn't take anymore of the pain.

Olivia was crying, as Elliot rubbed her back.

"I need something for the pain, please" Olivia begged the nurse, when she came in to check on her.

Olivia was feeling so much better, while the epidural was in effect.

8:59pm

"Ahh! Can I have some more drugs?" Olivia begged the doctor, when she returned to check her cervix.

Dr Applegate checked Olivia. "Sorry Olivia, your fully dilated. U needa push now"

"El?"

"I'm right here, sweety" Elliot said then sat behind her on the bed to giver her extra support.

"Ok, Liv, push" Elliot said as he rubbed her back.

"Ahh!" Olivia pushed.

"I can see the head. Crowning"

"Oww!"

"Good job, Liv" Elliot coached.

"OWW!!" Olivia screamed as she pushed again.

"One more push, and you should be holding your new daughter"

Olivia nodded and used her last ounce of energy to push out baby Caitlyn.

WAAA, Caitlyn had arrived.

The nurses washed and checked Caitlyn over, while Olivia slept.

[9 Hours Later

Olivia woke to the sound of her daughter cooing. She opened her eyes to see Elliot gently rocking her.

"Hey Liv"

"Hi El"

Elliot placed the tiny baby in Olivia's arms.

"She was born at 9:22pm and she weighs 6 pounds 12 ½ ounces.

"She's so gorgeous" Olivia said as she looked at her baby girl.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Please review!!!**


	7. Let The Fun Begin

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, the more reviews the faster I post the next chapter after this, cos I have already written.**

**I don't own any Law and Order: SVU characters, I only own baby Caitlyn and Rebecca.**

Chapter 7- Let the Fun Begin

[2 Days Later

Olivia and Caitlyn were finally released from the hospital and Elliot took them home, that night was when the real fun began.

9.02pm

Elliot was sitting on the couch with his mum watching TV, while Olivia put Caitlyn to bed.

Olivia walked in to the lounge room and sat down in between Elliot and his mum.

"Hey honey, did Caitlyn go down alright?"

Olivia nodded as she snuggled in to Elliot and tried to hide a yawn. "Yep. She fell asleep as soon as I laid her down"

Elliot gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Liv. Let's go snuggled up in bed and watch TV, just in case you fall asleep" Elliot said as she help Olivia up and they went to bed.

"Night guys"

"Night mum"

"Night Rebecca"

[2 Hours Later

Elliot and Olivia had just gone to sleep, when Caitlyn decided to cry.

"Waaa"

Olivia was the only one to hear her over the baby monitor.

She got up and went in to the nursery as Elliot continued to sleep.

In the nursery, Olivia picked up Caitlyn. "It's ok now, Cait, mummy's here now" Olivia whispered as she picked up the crying baby. She sat in the rocking chair and nursed her before burping her, changing her nappy and placing her back in the crib, when she fell back asleep.

When she climbed back in to bed, Elliot woke up. "Hey baby, everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just had to feed Caitlyn"

"Ok" Elliot said then pulled Olivia in close and they drifted off to sleep.

[2 ½ hours later

1:30am

Olivia was woken by Caitlyn crying again, and Elliot didn't seem to hear a thing again.

Olivia was sitting in the rocking chair nursing Caitlyn, she then changed her and went to put her back in the crib, but she started crying again, so Olivia sat back in the rocking chair with her and tried to calm her down.

Caitlyn finally cried herself to sleep at about 2:46am. Olivia went back to bed and fell back asleep straight away, Elliot didn't even stir.

4:04am

Olivia was woken yet again by Caitlyn crying. Olivia tiredly stumbled in to the nursery, fed and changed Caitlyn, but she refused to go back to sleep.

Olivia sat in the rocking chair, trying to settle Caitlyn down again. She tried singing to her again, but it didn't work.

7:32am

Elliot woke up and noticed that Olivia wasn't in bed, he got up and walked to the nursery, and noticed the door was closed.

He opened the door and saw Olivia fast asleep in the rocking chair, with Caitlyn in her arms, grizzling a bit. Elliot put Caitlyn in the crib, while he gently scooped Olivia up off the chair and put her to bed before going back to Caitlyn.

He took Caitlyn in to the kitchen and fed her the bottle of breast milk in the fridge for her.

[8 days later

2:45pm

Olivia was exhausted. She had just put Caitlyn down for a nap; she walked in to the kitchen, where Elliot and his mother were talking.

She was feeling dizzy; she was 2 steps from the kitchen doorway when she fainted. Elliot and Rebecca both saw, as Elliot ran to Olivia, his mum ran 911.

"Mum! She's seizing!"

Rebecca ran in to see that her son was correct, Olivia was having a seizure. "Calm down, son, just make she doesn't hit anything, cos she'll hurt herself if she does"

[30 Minutes later

Elliot and Rebecca were sitting in the waiting room with baby Caitlyn asleep in the pram. They were anxiously waiting for news on Olivia's condition.

Finally the doctor came out.

"Who's here for Olivia Benson?"

"We are" Rebecca replied as her and Elliot stood up.

"Follow me and I'll explain on the way to her room"

Rebecca and Elliot, pushing the pram, followed Dr Weaver to Olivia's room and anxiously waited for what she had to tell them on Olivia's condition.

**A/N: Please review. If u are an ER fan, u would have noticed that I used Dr Weaver's name in it. Lol!**


	8. Operation: Help Liv

**A/N: The medical stuff in this chapter, is most probably wrong, but since its my story, they are real! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU!! I only own the people that aren't in the show!**

Chapter 8- Operation: Help Liv

"We ran some test and it turns out that she actually has Epilepsy and this crisis was caused by exhaustion and dehydration"

"So she'll be alright?" Elliot asked still very concerned.

"Yes. She should be awake very soon. She'll just have to get used to taking medication every morning"

"Thank you, Dr Weaver" Said Rebecca, as she, Elliot and Caitlyn went in to Olivia's room.

"You're welcome" Replied Dr Weaver before going to check on another patient.

Elliot, Rebecca and Caitlyn were sitting beside Olivia's bed for about 10 minutes before she finally woke. She was woken by Caitlyn crying.

"Argh" Olivia croaked out because she wasn't feeling very well.

"Hi Liv" Elliot said, as Rebecca took care of Caitlyn.

Olivia turned and looked at Elliot.

"Hey. What happened?"

"You had a seizure, baby"

Rebecca gave Caitlyn to Olivia to nurse.

As she was registering the fact in her head that she had a seizure, she began to nurse Caitlyn, before deciding to speak. "Why?"

Elliot let his mother explain to Olivia.

"Liv, honey, the doctor said that you have epilepsy and the exhaustion and dehydration caused your first crisis. I know you wanna prove that you can take care of Cait, but you are gonna have to let me and Elliot help more, ok, sweetheart?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry"

"Baby, you have nothing to apologise for"

"Yeah, that's right, honey"

When Caitlyn finished nursing, Olivia put her up to her shoulder and burped her.

"Good girl, Cait" Olivia said when Caitlyn let out a big burp.

Elliot was worried about Olivia because she was trying to ignore the fact that she had epilepsy. "I guess I will have to work on trying to her to feel comfortable with herself again. That's gonna take awhile" Elliot thought.

As if Rebecca could read his thoughts, she gave him a pat on the back. "It'll be alright, son" she whispered.

**A/N: Let me know, if you still want this story to continue!!! **


	9. Happy, Crazy and Pain

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, and sorry that it jumps 2 years in to the future, but I'm kinda stuck with this story, so there's this chapter then one more and I'm closing it up!**

The next 2 years went really quickly for Olivia, Elliot, Caitlyn and Rebecca.

Caitlyn was growing up so fast and making her parents and grandmother so proud; she started crawling at 7 months, walking at 11 months and saying mama and dada by 14 months. Olivia and Elliot couldn't be more proud of their daughter, even if Elliot wasn't her biological father. He had adopted Caitlyn, and he saw her as his daughter.

Today was their wedding day; Olivia was in a long silky white dress, showing her little 4 month baby bump, her and Elliot's baby. Elliot was wearing a traditional black tux and little Caitlyn was in a silky, lavender dress covered in flowers since she was the flower girl. Rebecca helped her 2 year old granddaughter down the isle in a pale pink, strapless dress. And Elliot's sisters Candace (known to everyone as Candy) and Jessica were Olivia's bride's maids and they were wearing pale pink strapless dress, just like their mother.

Olivia began to walk down the isle after Caitlyn and Rebecca were down the other end and the bridal march _(A/N: I think that's what it's called. LOL) _began. The whole time, her eyes were glued to Elliot's eyes and she was smiling. She was so happy to be marrying the man of her dreams so early in life, and having his child and the fact that he loved Caitlyn, her rapist's child as his own. Olivia couldn't be any happy then what she was at that moment.

When she reached the other end of the isle, the prist began.

The wedding ended about 20 minutes later.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Elliot lifted Olivia's vail and kissed her very passionately. When they finally ended the kiss, Elliot looked in to his newly wife's eyes. "I love you so much, Liv"

Olivia smiled and quickly kissed Elliot on the lips before replying "I love you with all my heart, El"

That night at the wedding party, Rebecca chose a song, that she thought suited her son and her new daughter-in-law very well.

Elliot and Olivia went on to the dance floor to dance their first dance as a married couple. 'Truly Madly Deeply'

_  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah _

_[chorus:__  
I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

_[chorus___

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

_[chorus___

I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was going well, Olivia and Elliot loved every minute of married life, and they enjoyed playing with Caitlyn and feeling the baby moving around. Caitlyn was so proud about being a big sister. When Olivia reached week 27 of her pregnancy, something went terribly wrong.

She was in the backyard with Caitlyn when she went in to preterm labour, Olivia was so scared, she was scared that she would lose her second child; she didn't know what the sex was, because she and Elliot decided on a surprise.

Olivia felt a contraction and her water break; she doubled over in pain, "Ahh!"

Caitlyn heard and saw her mother in pain, so she went running over. "Mama?"

When the contraction was over, Olivia tried to walk inside, but was hit with another contraction. "Something's very wrong" she thought to herself, before looking at her 2 year old daughter. "Baby...Go…Get…Grandma" Olivia said as she breathed through the painful contraction.

"Yes, mummy" Caitlyn replied before running in to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Gramma" Caitlyn thought as she run inside the house.

She ran in to the kitchen. "Nope, not here", so she tried the living room. "Nope, where is she? Mummy needs help"

Caitlyn then ran in to her grandma's bedroom. There on the bed was her grandmother reading a book.

"Gramma! Gramma!"

Rebecca looked up at her little granddaughter, with a very confused and concerned look on her face. "What's wrong, sweety?"

"Mama, outside in pain"

Rebecca shot up from the bed and picked Caitlyn up before placing her on her hip and running outside to Olivia's aid.

Rebecca and Caitlyn got outside to see Olivia unconscious on the ground, with one hand on her swollen abdomen and some blood between her legs

Rebecca gasped in shock and placed Caitlyn on the ground. She ran over to Olivia, just as she heard Elliot walk in the door, and she turned to Caitlyn. "Caitie, go to daddy, and tell him to call 911"

Caitlyn nodded and ran inside. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Elliot saw her and squatted down with opened arms, "Hi, baby"

Caitlyn ran into his arms, "Daddy, ring 911, mummy need help"

Elliot was in shock. "Ok, baby" He grabbed out his mobile phone from his pocket and rang 911 for his young wife and unborn child, before he and Caitlyn ran outside and waited for the ambulance.

**A/N: If you wanna see the last chapter, please review!!!**


	10. Scary Situation

**A/N: Sorry for the such long wait, but the wait has ended. Heres the new chapter. If u want to see another after this, please review. Otherwise I will end it!**

Elliot, Rebecca and Caitlyn were still waiting in the waiting room two hours later. They had been informed that an Emergency c-section had to be preformed to save Olivia and the baby.

When the doctor finally came out, Caitlyn was fast asleep in her grandmother's lap.

The doctor sat down, so he could talk to Elliot and Rebecca.

"I'm Dr Sanchez; I'll start with the good news. Congratulations, it's a boy. Ok for the bad—"

"Please tell me my wife's ok" Elliot was panicking.

"She'll be fine after a lot of bed rest, but we had to perform a hysterectomy and your son is in the NICU, he weighs 2 pounds 5 ounces. I'll take you to see him, but I'm afraid you can't hold him, he's in an incubator"

In the NICU, Elliot cried silent tears as he watched his brand new and very sick son in the incubator. After a while, he demanded to see his wife. So the doctor took him, Caitlyn and Rebecca in to Olivia's hospital room.

Olivia was pale as she lay asleep on the bed; she had several IVs in her. Elliot recognised two to be blood and morphine. He was devastated to see his young wife like this. Caitlyn woke and saw how pale and sick her mother looked and all the IVs in her arms, which scared her and she began to cry.

Rebecca had to take her out of the room to settle her down.

Elliot was confused on where he should stay, with his wife or very premature son. He wanted to be with both at all times, but it was hard considering they were in separate room and neither could be moved to be with the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke some time later, to Elliot holding her hand, fast asleep with his head on the bed. Caitlyn was asleep in Rebecca's lap, who was also fast asleep.

Olivia put a hand on her belly and noticed the fresh stitches from an incision, realising that she had a c-section, she was determined to see her baby and guessed that she should go to the NICU. She very gently removed her hand from Elliot's grip, luckily he didn't wake.

She walked up to the NICU, where a nurse busted her. "You should be in bed"

"Please let me see my baby, I don't even know what I had yet" Olivia pleaded.

The nurse sighed and caved in.

"Name?" she asked as she escorted Olivia in, once they were dressed in the appropriate clothing.

"Stabler"

The nurse looked around till they stopped in front of a tiny baby with an oxygen tube in his nose and several IVs sticking in to him. "Here is Baby Boy Stabler. I'm sorry you can't hold him though"

Olivia nodded as she began to cry silent tears.

She placed her hand on the incubator, which contained her tiny son. "Hey little man, you need a name"

All of a sudden, she was startled by a hand on her shoulder; she turned around to see her husband.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey. He needs a name, El"

Elliot nodded as he sat on the chair beside his wife. "How about Jackson?"

Olivia slightly smiled. "Jackson Elliot Stabler"

Elliot agreed. "Yep, now we just needa wait for him to get better before we can take him home"

Olivia and Elliot knew deep down that there was a possibility that it may not happen, but they were determined to think positively through this frightening situation.

**A/N: please review and tell me whatcha think!**


	11. Just Gotta Have A Little Faith

**A/N: Here is the next chapter please read and review!!**** Just sort of like an in between chapter.**

**I only own people that aren't on the show. Maybe if I ask for them for my birthday next week, I'll get them!...I doubt it though…. **

Four weeks went by and baby Jackson was getting better, but when he was about 10 days old, he had begun to take a turn for the worse, Olivia was hysterical, Elliot was upset, but had to stay strong for his young wife.

"_Olivia, Elliot, I'm afraid that Jackson has developed a lung infection…… His chance of survival has decreased for the time being. I'm sorry"_

_Olivia slumped down in the chair beside her sick son's incubator and sobbed so hard as she placed a hand on the incubator, "Baby, please put through this, mummy loves you…. You have to put through Jackson….please" she begged._

_The doctor walked away, he hated giving bad news, but unfortunately it was part of his job._

_Elliot put his hands on his wife's shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head. "Babe, I'm sure if we keep our faith, baby Jack will put through. Jack is a fighter, just like his mummy and daddy"_

_Olivia nodded as she wiped away her tears, "I hope you're right, El" _

Olivia sat in the nursery holding baby Jackson, who now weighed 4 pounds 10 ounces and still fighting, he was now out of the NICU, but still needed some oxygen, but he was pulling through, just like Elliot had said he would. Elliot in the chair beside Olivia, with Caitlyn in his lap, Caitlyn sat there watching her baby brother nurse. She was so proud of Jackson.

"You were right, El. He is a fighter and hopefully we can take this little fighter home one day very soon" she said smiling as she continued to nurse Jackson.

Elliot nodded also smiling. "Yep, he's a champ" he said as Olivia burped their baby son.

Once he was burped he began to fuss, so Elliot and Olivia swapped children over, so Elliot had Jackson and Olivia had Caitlyn.

After about 10 minutes of fussing in Elliot's arms, Jackson began to drift off to sleep, while Olivia spent time with Caitlyn across the street at the park, with everything that was happening, Caitlyn began to feel left out and Olivia didn't want her young daughter to feel like that, so while Elliot sat and rocked Jackson to sleep, she decided to spend some time with Caitlyn, but since they couldn't go far, they just went to the park and watched the ducks around the pond.

Olivia and Caitlyn sat on a bench in the front of a pond watching the ducks.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?" Olivia replied looking down at her daughter in her lap.

"Jackson, fighter" she said as she hugged her mother.

Olivia hugged her young daughter back, "Yes, Cait, you're baby brother is a fighter, he should be able to come home with us soon"

Caitlyn nodded and got down off the bench, she started chasing the ducks, laughing.

Olivia laughed at her daughter, "Cait, come back here, sweetie. You've got stay close to mummy and away from the water"

Caitlyn pouted as she walked back over to her mother, "Yes mama"

Olivia laughed at her daughter as she stood. Before picking her up and placing her on her hip. "I think it's about time, we went back to the hospital, what do ya reckon, princess?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Ok, mummy. We see Jackson"

"Yep, and then we have to go home, sweetheart" Olivia replied as they walked across the road and back to the hospital.

When they walked back in to the nursery they noticed that Elliot had gotten Jackson to sleep and he was laying in the clear bassinet, as Elliot sat beside it gently rubbing Jackson's little arm.

Olivia walked over, "Hey El, you finally got him to sleep, huh?"

Elliot nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we better go home now, it will be dark soon"

Olivia nodded and she leant over the bassinet and gave Jackson as kiss, Caitlyn also gave her little brother a kiss and the 3 went home. They were anxiously waiting for the day, when they could take Jackson home with them.

**A/N: Please review, if you want the next chapter, you have to review, otherwise I won't write anymore. Sorry it's short, hopefully next chapter will be longer!**


	12. Family

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! The wait is finally over! Please read and review!  
I don't own anything to do with the show!  
****  
PS. People that read 'An Affair To Last A Lifetime' Don't worry I haven't abandoned it! I will update soon, I promise!**

* * *

Three weeks later the day when they could take baby Jackson had finally come. Jackson now weighed in at 6 pounds 2 ounces.

Olivia was so anxious to bring her son home that she was up at five am making sure that the nursery was ready for him. It was painted a baby blue with a teddy bear border along the middle. His crib was white with blue sheets with trains on them with a mobile with trains and planes hanging above it. Everything had been ready for a couple months; all that was needed was Jackson to claim it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she was certain everything was ready, she had a shower and got dressed in casual black pants and a long purple top, with black shoes.

She then grabbed the baby car seat from the nursery and placed it in the car, before going back inside and made herself a cup of coffee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot woke at about seven and noticed that Olivia wasn't in bed. He looked in the bathroom; she wasn't there, so he went in to the living room to find her and Caitlyn sitting on the couch eating breakfast and watching some cartoon on the TV. He walked up behind them and planted a kiss on Olivia's cheek. She hadn't heard him coming up behind and jumped at the sudden contact. She turned away and smiled. "You scared me, El"

Elliot laughed as he walked around in front of them. "What time were you up this morning, honey?" he asked.

Olivia was about to answer, when she was interrupted by Caitlyn.

"Morning Daddy" she said and jumped up from the couch on to Elliot.

Elliot caught her and placed her on his hip. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Morning baby" he said and then looked back up at his wife. "What were you about to say, babe?"

Olivia sighed and got up. "It doesn't matter, I'm gonna go pick up Jackson"

"Honey…." He said and put Caitlyn down on the floor, before walking after her. "I thought we were going together to pick him up"

"I want to go now, I'm anxious to bring him home. I'll see you soon" she said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, before walking out.

She walked out to the car and started the engine before driving off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot turned around to see his mother standing there. "Did you see all that?" he asked.

He was worried about his wife, she never acted like that.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, I did, son. I think she's just a little depressed. Baby Jackson is two months old and she has barely had the chance to be a mother to him with him being in the hospital" she replied and placing a caring hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come around soon"

"Morning Gramma" she said and raised her arms in the air, so Rebecca would pick her up.

Rebecca picked her up before placing her in her highchair in the kitchen, Elliot also sat at the table. "What would the two of you like for breakfast?" she asked her son and granddaughter.

"Panicakes" Caitlyn replied.

"Pancakes, would be good, mom" he said to his mother, before looking at his daughter. "Honey, it's pan-cakes, not panicakes"

Caitlyn pouted and playfully pulled her tongue out at her father. "Panicakes" she said and laughed.

Elliot shrugged and smiled. "Whatever"

Rebecca laughed. "Just leave her, El. She'll said it properly when she's ready"

Elliot nodded as he anxiously waited for his young wife to return home with their son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia arrived at the hospital twenty minutes after she left the house. She parked the car and took the baby seat out of his base, before walking in to the hospital and taking the elevator up to the maternity floor.

She walked up to the desk. "Hi Monica" she greeted the receptionist.

Olivia and Elliot had grown to know nearly all the staff on the floor, since they were there everyday.

"Hello Olivia, are you here to take baby Jackson home today?"

Olivia nodded, smiling. "I sure am"

"Where's Elliot?" Monica asked as she passed Olivia the discharge papers for Jackson.

"He's at home with Caitlyn" she replied as she began to sign the papers.

Once the discharge papers were signed, Olivia picked up the baby seat from beside her and headed toward the nursery. She walked straight up to her son's bassinet and gently picked him up, before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead and placing him in the bassinet.

She walked over to the nurses and doctors that had taken care of him.

"Thank you so much for caring for Jackson, I am so happy about finally taking him home" she spoke proudly and shook each of their hands.

Olivia was so happy as she walked out of the hospital, carrying her son in the baby seat.

She placed him in the car, before getting in to the driver's seat and driving home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
